


You Say My Name Beautifully (And You Make Me Feel Beautiful)

by Gabbalicous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, post legends of tomorrow 1x9, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbalicous/pseuds/Gabbalicous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, did I tell you that I named you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say My Name Beautifully (And You Make Me Feel Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write some Nysara drabble “I named you” after tonight’s episode. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Set after all the legends shit is over and they are back together

“Mmmm, Nyssa,” Sara hummed happily. There was golden light filtering in through the bedroom window, and it made everything seem to glow. Including Nyssa’s half asleep form, wrapped in sheets. 

There were certainly worse things to wake up to. In fact, Sara wasn’t sure she could think of something better.

“Sara,” Nyssa greeted, opening her eyes.

The blonde girl rolled over so she was close enough to wrap her arms around the other girl. 

“Nyssa. I missed you, a lot.”

Grinning, Nyssa tangled her fingers in the end of Sara’s hair, “I missed you more. And I missed the way you say my name.”

Sara laughed quietly, “Nyssa. Wait, did I tell you that I named you?” 

The brunette raised a (perfect, in Sara’s opinion) eyebrow. “I assume that is one of your jokes.”

“No, no it’s not. I was talking to your dad in 1960, and I may have mentioned that he was going to call you Nyssa.” 

“You were just discussing with my father his future children.”

“I actually left him a parting message. I told him to make sure you were near Lian Yu in October of 2008.”

Nyssa laughed, untangling her hands from the other girls hair to instead pull her in for a kiss, “I should have known. Surveillance mission my ass. What is there to surveil in the middle of the North China sea?”

“Me. I’m beautiful. Pay close attention to me,” Sara suggested, leaning in for a kiss.

“I would never dream of doing otherwise, Sara.”


End file.
